Amor Errante
by MaxxLD
Summary: Piloto Después de años, dos jovenes regresan al pueblo de su abuela para reencontrase con viejas amistades y desiluciones. "Existen amores que nunca olvidamos, marcas que nos acompañan toda la vida, marcas que nos impiden volver a amar"
1. Chapter 1

**¿Quién lo diría no? Yo haciendo un Mimato. A muchos no les va a gustar y a otros si, solo espero recibir sus más sinceros comentarios pero sin insultos, Esto es así como que una obra de muchas parejas pero que tiene como principal a Mimi y Matt porque se me ocurrió una muy buena idea espero que la disfruten.**

**Amor Errante (Piloto) [Original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**FanFiction**

**Copyright Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertenece. **

**

* * *

**

-odio esa simple idea- se quejaba un chico de cabello rubio ojos azules, quien frustrado tenia su codo recargado en la ventanilla de la camioneta y con su mano sostenía su rostro.

-vamos Matt, será divertido. ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar?-preguntaba su hermano.

-dime hermanito… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-papá nos lleva a ese lugar a pasarla bien y conocer más gente.

-¿más gente? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu novia esa de cabello rubio?

-Catalina… digamos que era algo posesiva.

Los chicos seguían platicando y discutiendo del mal carácter el mayor. T.K quien ahora parecía el más alegre por separarse un poco de la monotonía de la ciudad y la frialdad de sus habitantes, encontraba agradable ir de visita a un viejo pueblo donde su abuela les había heredado una hermosa casa. Después de varios años de no visitarla, esta enfermo y debido a su edad avanzada no sobrevivió y dejo a sus dos únicos nietos la casa que tanto le gusto cuando aún tenía vida y tanto la había llenado de felicidad pero hasta ahora los chicos decidieron tomar unas vacaciones de la estresante ciudad… bueno al menos uno de ellos.

-hemos llegado chicos-anuncio su padre, los chicos bajaron y descargaron de la batea todo aquel equipaje que el más grande había preparado para dos semanas enteras de pura diversión en el viejo pueblo de la abuela.

-¿Cuándo vienes por no so…?-Matt trató de terminar su preguntas después de haber bajado todo aquel equipaje pero su padre conociendo el tipo de hijo que tenia arranco dejándolos entre una nube de polvo.

-no te preocupes-dice el joven T.K. colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano- te aseguro que solo serán dos semanas, luego de eso regresaremos a la ciudad-completo no muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir, pues desde muy pequeño adoraba estar en aquel bello lugar donde podía desvelarse viendo a las estrellas o jugando con el columpio que su abuelo, años atrás, había colocado en una de las más fuertes de las ramas del árbol del patio trasero. Sin duda, ese era uno de los poco lugares donde T.K. respiraba paz sin necesidad de tener un cubre bocas pues en el pueblo pocos tenían autos y los que tenían preferían cabalgar por las tardes o simplemente salir a caminar mientras el sol se escondía bajando hasta la cumbre de los montes y más allá.

-yo dando las dos semanas me largo-inquirió agresivamente dejando a su hermano parado y cargando todo su equipaje que, honestamente, era más del 70%. Para Matt era tedioso ir al pueblo de sus abuelos, nunca le agrado aquel lugar lleno de gente amistosa, aire puro y pocos autos. Siempre había preferido la ciudad con toda esas personas frías, smog y el embotellamiento, nunca se molestaba en mirar al cielo y descubrir que arriba las estrellas brillaban con toda su intensidad y que la luna bañaba cada extremo del patio con su tenue luz, más aun odiaba el silencio que por las noches arrullaba el sueño de los pequeños.-¿Qué aremos aquí dos semanas?- pregunta viendo para todos lado mientras T.K. entra dificultosamente a la casa.

-pues… pues… ¡Ahh!

-¿estas bien?

-si, solo tus 20kg de ropa me cayeron encima.

-no te quejes, anda que toda esa ropa no entrará sola- dice Matt sin voltear a ver a su hermano –¿a que hora vamos a comer?

-a la vendita hora que se te ocurra hacer la comida-grito molesto, el pobre de T.K. ya tenia bastante con cargar y acomodar la ropa de su hermano mayor y todavía Matt planeaba que su hermano menor cocinara cosa para lo que no es bueno.

-muy bien, yo la prepararé pero después de eso me iré a dar un largo paseo.

-si, yo iré contigo… quiero ir a visitar a mi amigo Tai.

-¿el chico ese que siempre te molestaba?-pregunta dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-no, ese es Izzy. Pero la última vez que nos vimos supe que se iba a no se donde- contesto el joven sacando de las mochilas y maletas la ropa.

-¿entonces quien es Tai?

-recuerda- pide T.K. – el niño que le gusta jugar mucho Futbol.

-ahh… el de los googles, con cabello alborotado y la hermanita que me gusta.

-¡eres un pedófilo!- grita enojado –la niña es de mi edad, ¿no respetas la edad?

-no, pero ya no importa, seguro ni se acuerdan que jugábamos juntos.

-tal vez, pero me gustaría mucho verla… ¡verlos de nuevo!

-ya veo, no la has olvidado; ya decía que tu noviazgo con la güera esa era muy acartonado.

-pues es que pasé muy buenos momentos con ella y nunca me gusto porque tenia 6 años pero me gustaba mucho estar con ella.

-ósea que no te gusta pero si te gusta.

-no, solo quiero jugar con ella otra vez- confiesa algo apenado.

-¿y que van a jugar?, las escondidas ya no es una opción.

-no había pensado eso.

-amenos que sepas jugar los juegos de cama, ella jugará pero no creo que sepas de eso.

-¿juegos de cama?- se escucha la pegunta del menor desde el cuarto, desconoce de lo que su hermano mayor le esta hablando.

-si, travesuras nocturnas… ¿me entiendes no? Juegos sucios.

-no… ya dime de una vez.

-¡Sexo! Por dios, tengo que decirte todo explícitamente- dice el rubio frustrado.

-no es mi culpa que pienses que todas solo desean una noche conmigo.

-la mayoría de mis compañeras de clase me preguntan eso y pues les digo que no sabes así que se ofrecen a enseñarte.

-ahh…- T.K. muestra un rubor en su rostro, la pena de aquellas platicas que pudo tener su hermano con sus amigas le causan vergüenza. -¿Por qué diablos les dijiste eso?

-yo pocas veces digo mentiras y cuando las digo son solo para salvar mi pellejo, por eso lo hice.

-¡listo!- grita T.K. desde la habitación.

-¿ya terminaste?

-si, u ropa ya esta toda acomodada solo falta la mi.

-muy bien, la cena la tendré lista en un momento… pero te quiero contar una de esas platicas.

-ahh… bue-bueno.

Flashback

* * *

_-buenos días Matt _- saluda una chica de cabello rubio

_-ahh… hola Valeria ¿Qué quieres? _- pregunta indiferente al saludo

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-tiene mucho tiempo que no me hablas y de la nada lo haces, ¿Qué quieres?_

_-¿piensas que debo querer algo solo para hablarte?-_la chica lo ve y él a ella pero Matt la ve con cierta incredulidad_ -OK… ayer vi que tu hermano menor vino a verte._

_-¿si? Y ¿mi hermano que tiene que ver aquí?_

_-a mi y mis amigas nos pareció muy guapo y queríamos saber si nos lo puedes presar para la fiesta de Verónica y bueno ya sabrás lo demás._

_-mi hermano no sabe de eso aún, y por lo que veo no le interesa._

_-déjanoslo y verás, será un muy buena fiesta y te juro que para la media noche ya no será virgen._

_-eso no me convence, solo lo quieren para divertirse con él y puede que él se enamore de una de ustedes._

_-explícale que será una buena fiesta y después de unas copas… no recordará nada._

_-ni lo sueñes… mi hermano está en la espera de alguien especial, no una loca que se acuesta con todos solo por verlos guapos._

_-entonces… ¿Qué dices tu?_

_-¿Qué digo?... digo que eres una rubia artificial adicta al sexo._

_-per soy muy ardiente…_

_-ah… _

Fin del Flashback

* * *

-¿eso fue lo que paso?- pregunta incrédulo.

-bueno… la parte censurada porque si te contará lo que paso después de ese ultimo comentario no me lo creerías.

-esperaría todo de ti, hermano; menos el hecho de comprobar que era ardiente- dice el chico mientras se sienta a la mesa, Matt solo desvía lo ojos a otro lado.

-la comida ya esta lista, la hice ligera para poder ir luego a caminar.

-perfecto… ¿Por qué me cambias el tema?

-bueno la verdad es que, es uno de mis platos favoritos y…

-¿era ardiente?

-no tienes idea- admite Matt con cierta vergüenza.

-no te sientas mal, es común en personas de tu edad ya comenzar con esas cosas… digo, ya tienes 17 años y seria raro no hacerlo. Si te puedo ser sincero, más de una ocasión me han ofrecido sexo solo por placer pero no me atrae porque siento que no esta bien y que solo dejaré de ser virgen por calentura.

-pero no te desanimes hermanito, aquí el que está mal soy yo porque lo hice y ya, sin saber bien con quien y las cosas que me pudieron haber pasado solo para saber que tan ardiente era. Además se que la chica que pase su primera noche contigo será especial tanto para ti como para ella, muchas buscan un chico como tu.

-y… tu, ¿a quien buscas?

-la verdad aun no lo sé, las novias que he tenido solo son por sexo o para acercarse a un amigo que les parece apuesto y compartir cama.

-¿te has preguntado porque todas es lo que buscan?

-T.K…. es lo que te dije, tu amiguita puede que sea una de ellas así que no te desanimes cuando la vallamos a ver y este en medio del acto.

Ese ultimo comentario sepulto la grata conversación que se estaba llevando, pareciera como si T.K. supiera mucho de esa niña y por su vida juraría que ella es diferente pero han pasado los años y todos cambian. Ahora ambos comen sin decir nada, el ambiente es algo serio pero las risas no surgen hasta que…

-¿puedo retirar tu plato?- pregunta Matt ya que T.K. estaba viendo fijamente al plato como buscando alguna esperanza.

-si, lo siento- responde este.

-ya hemos terminado, ¿Qué opinas de ir a buscar a esos amigos que dijiste?- pregunta Matt haciendo una invitación.

-me parece bien- contesta T.K.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y tomaron camino hacia el parque donde años atrás solían reunirse a jugar un poco de futbol y esconderse hasta la noche. El camino hacia ese lugar era tal y como Matt odiaba, cada persona que pasaba los saludaba cortésmente y les sonreía cosa que Matt tomaba a mal y lo hacia sentir raro, mientras que a T.K. le agradaba pues los saludaba de la misma manera; el parque estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos y T.K. empezó a buscar con la mirada aquellos rasgos que nunca olvidaría: Googles y cabello alborotado. Pero no los encuentra hasta unos minutos… o al menos uno de ellos.

-¡ahí esta!- grita emocionado al ver al chico portador de Googles redondos

-¿estas seguro? esos googles son muy comunes en todas partes, no me sorprendería que fuera otra persona.

-no seas aguafiestas, ¡es el!...- El chico empezó a correr de una manera muy apresurada para alcanzarlo -¡Tai! ¡Tai!- grita T.K. emocionadamente.

-¡espera T.K.!

-Tai… hola- dice T.K. estando junto al chico.

-¿perdón?- pregunta este mientras se da la vuelta

-ah… lo siento, pensé que eras Tai, es que esos googles son idénticos a los de el.

-es que son los de él.

-¿de verdad? ¿Dónde esta él?...

-¿Quién eres tu chiquillo?- pregunta el chico de cabello puntiagudo.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es T.K. , creo que debí presentarme antes.

-si… así no me hubieras caído mal, yo soy Davis y si… conozco a Tai pero no… no te llevaré con él.

-gracias, contestaste todas mis preguntas antes de que las hiciera; pero aun así quiero ir a verlo.

-Tai no quiere verte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta T.K. algo molesto.

-porque yo lo sé todo…

-_si, lo sabes todo… todo lo que cabe en un cerebro del tamaño de una mora-_ dice una voz femenina que se acerca lentamente deslumbrado a ambos jóvenes

-ho-hola Kari- saluda Davis mientras babea mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

-ah… hola y buenos días.- saluda Kari amablemente al ver a T.K. ahí parado

-ahh…- se escucha decir a T.K. –ah…

-ya veo, eres de pocas palabras.

-no, lo siento… es que te me haces conocida- se excusa para no demostrar lo impresionado que estaba al ver a tal ejemplar de chica

-¿si? Tú igual, esos ojos y el cabello se me son conocidos y la simpatía más pero no logro reconocerte- expresa la linda joven.

-soy T.K. ¿y tu nombre es?

-ah… el mío es Kari Kamiya.

-¿Kari Kamiya? ¿la hermana menor de Tai?

-si, ¿lo conoces?

-claro, solíamos jugar juntos hace unos años.- responde mirando al cielo y recordando esos momentos.

-¡el chico que me regalaba flores!- grita emocionada.

-sí, tiene mucho tiempo que no visitaba a mi abuela y… está murió- concluye el chico algo deprimido.

-como lo siento, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- pregunta mientras el toma la mano dulcemente

-sí, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Tai.

-vamos, yo te llevo a donde él está.

-¿Por qué a mi no me ofreces lo mismo, Kari?

-porque malinterpretarías y lo tomarías como una cita.

_-¡Hermano, iré con Tai!-_ grita T.K. desde la lejanía, Matt se había quedado solo entre la gente que lo saludaba cortésmente y los niños que sonreían al verlo

-¿ahora que aré?... si lo encuentra seguro que se pasara la tarde entera platicándole del tiempo que paso sin ver a sus queridos amigos, luego ellos lo invitarán a cenar, después Tai se dará cuenta de lo torpe que se ve T.K. cuando está junto de esa niña; notará que le gusta y le preguntará el tiempo que nos quedaremos y en base a eso Tai le dirá la manera de ligarse a su hermana… ahh

-_eres muy calculador_

-no es necesario pensar mucho conociendo al tipo d hermanito tímido y callado que tengo.

-_aun así, parece que a él le agrada mucho volver a verlos._

_-_quiere olvidar a su novia pero esta es la peor manera.

-_si, los niños en ocasiones son muy despistados y no saben lo que quieren._

_-_si…

-_¿no te agrada volver?_

_-_tantas cosas que pase aquí, malas y buenas.

-_a mí me agrada volverte a ver._

_-_tu fuiste una de las malas…

* * *

**Espero y les guste, sé que se vió mucho de T.K. y eso. Esto es un Piloto para saber si les gusta a los que siguen al Mimato XD de ser así me lo dicen en un review para continuar o simplemente no seguir y eliminarlo de Fanfiction. La voz con quien habla Matt supongo ya sabien de quien es no? jajaja espero sus comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor Errante (Original of Guilty of Loving You)**

**Fanfiction**

**Copyright: Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

**-**_¿fui una de las malas? ¿De verdad lo crees?-_pregunta una chica alta, cabello castaño claro que es semi cubierto por un sombrero.

-ambos sabemos lo que pasó entre los dos, no es necesario recordar todo aquello que vivimos.

-nunca pude olvidarte, todo el tiempo pienso en ti… es culpa tuya haberme dejado así.

-¿culpa mía?, si mal no recuerdo me pusiste el cuerno con ese tal Jou. Nunca te gusté tanto como solías decir.

-te amo como a ningún otro he amado, Jou solo era un amigo que se pasó de la raya, desde entonces nunca más le he vuelto a hablar.

-que lindos amigos tienes… ¿sabes? Iré a ver a Tai, tengo muchas cosas que decirle.- Matt lentamente caminaba, unos ojos nublados y confundidos mostraba; Mimí corrió para alcanzarlo y sujetarlo de la mano pero al hace esto, él bruscamente quiso la mano de ella de la de él. -¿Dónde quedo la poca dignidad que tenías Mimí? ¿Dónde quedo ese supuesto amor que me tenías?- ambas preguntas estaban cargadas de ira y recelo, esa mirada aturdida por el inesperado reencuentro se había tornado en una mirada agresiva y sentida pues en un pequeño destello, sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

-se fue cuando cruelmente me abandonaste, se fue contigo pero ese amor que te tengo aún está aquí y está listo para amarte una vez más.

-¿Quién dijo que esto tendría una nueva oportunidad?

-debemos hablar, no es lugar para tener este tipo de pláticas.- la chica tomo nuevamente la mano del joven con temor a que él volviera a reaccionar de la misma manera pero al ver el semblante tranquilo y sincero de la chica desistió y respiro profundamente. –mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí.

-lo sé… pero aún no estoy listo para recordar todo tan rápido, debemos esperar- perdía Matt. –nunca me acostumbre a estar en este lugar y la idea de pasar mucho tiempo aquí con… personas que significaron mucho para mí es y no de mi agrado.

-las cosas pasan por una razón, y cada razón tiene su propósito. No te pido que regreses a mi lado pero todo puede pasar en estas dos semanas.- Mimí soltó la mano de Matt y dio media vuelta para perderse a lo lejos, Matt veía como la joven caminaba sin mirar atrás.

-todo puede pasar en estas dos semanas, pero las cosas que pases en estas dos semanas se quedaran aquí y nadie más las sabrá. Después de todo, a nadie le importa la vida de los habitantes de este pequeño pueblo.- el joven miro al cielo desganadamente, la tarde estaba cayendo lentamente pues el cielo apenas se tornaba rojizo y él muy bien sabía que a esa hora, fuera la hora que fuera, los chicos y grandes se reunirían al pie de la colina para jugar.- _¿aun recordaré el viejo camino a ese lugar?..._

-aquí nos reunimos todos los días a esta hora, se nos ha hecho costumbre jugar a esta hora- decía un joven que venía de la mano de T.K.

-sí, eso lo recuerdo muy bien, arriba era donde cortaba flores y te las regalaba.

-esas flores eran muy hermosas y desde que te fuiste nunca las he vuelto a ver.

-¿Qué raro? ¿ya has ido a buscarlas?

-sí pero ni mi hermano ni yo las hemos encontrado.- la chica bajó la mirada algo desilusionada pero rápidamente la alzo y lo primo que vio fue la mirada de T.K.

-no te preocupes, te prometo que las buscaré y te las regalaré.

-no has cambiado mucho T.K.

-jejeje…- expresaba nerviosamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. –tu… tu ¿tu hermano?- alcanza a preguntar con cierta dificultad

-ah…-se queja fastidiada –él está ahí- señala con su dedo, T.K. mira en aquella dirección y siente una sensación rara en el estómago, corre desesperado hasta aquel lugar dejando a la joven parada. Al llegar toca con su dedo el hombro de un joven con abundante cabello castaño.

-¿sí?- pregunta al voltear.

-hola- saluda emotivamente.

-¿T.K.?- pregunta sorprendido.

-soy yo, ¡Tai!, tanto tiempo sin vernos!- el chico rubio abrazo al castaño con gran afecto y este sin esperar correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo T.K.?... espera, mejor vamos a sentarnos.

-me parece una buena idea- responde T.K., los dos chicos caminaron con dirección al pie du un gran árbol que yacía en medio de todo el lugar. T.K. se sentó al lado de Tai, T.K. seguía emocionado de volver a ver a su mejor amigo y este parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento pues al momento de hablar soltaban pequeñas risas de diversión.

-_¿no estás muy chico para estar aquí tanto tiempo y solo?-_ pregunto el chico de cabello alborotado mientras veía la cielo

_-mi hermano viene conmigo, pero él parece no agradarle el lugar.-_ contesto algo pensativo y triste al ver que su hermano no compartía el mismo sentimiento por ese lugar.

_-Matt siempre ha sido así, no me sorprende que no haya cambiado._- recuerda Tai volteando a ver a T.K.

_-sí, la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho volver a verte, aunque ese era el propósito de mi visita pero jamás pensé que me reconocieras con solo verme._

_-es imposible no reconocerte, aun tienes el semblante inocente y simpático de toda la vida._

_-jaja… pues tu singular cabello también me ayudó mucho a reconocerte, claro con la ayuda de tu hermana._

_-¿ya viste a Kari?- _pregunta repentinamente.

_-sí, sigue igual… bueno con el cabello un poquito más largo._

_-¿y qué piensas?_

_-¿de qué hablas?-_ pregunta T.K. volteando rápidamente al cielo.

_-vamos, no te hagas el que no sabe, te gustó mu hermana ¿cierto?_

_-crecí con ella, la veo como casi mi hermana sería algo raro ¿no?_

_-el tiempo y la distancia son factores que nos hacen cambiar de opinión. Después de todo, somos adolescentes._

_-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?_

_-que las hormonas están muy alborotadas, además recuerda que me dijiste que te gustaba cuando niños… las flores, los juegos tomados de las manos, no son cosas que hagas por amistad._

_-ah… yo…_

_-_velos, conversan como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Yo debería ser el que está con él.- decía Davis a lo lejos.

-calma Davis, tiene mucho tiempo que no se ven y justo es que estén emocionados.- menciona una chica de lentes y cabello lila.

-pero Yolei, el chico es un pedante y grosero. ¿Cómo no odiarlo? Seguro Tai solo lo trata por cortesía.

-¿celos, Davis?- pregunta la chica al ver a su amigo algo molesto.

-muchos, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a mi chica? ¿a tomarla de la mano y a regalarle flores?- confiesa aún más enojado.

-Kari no es tu chica, además seguro que el chico ese solo lo hacía por amistoso, a los 8 años no ves a nadie con ojos de amor.

-yo amé a Kari desde los 8 años, siempre he soñado con ella.

-la calentura provoca eso, mira, tus sueños húmedos no me importan. Me llamaste porque querías hablar con alguien y cuando alguien hace eso es porque tiene algo importante que pedirle o contarle y no para describirle los sueños eróticos que tiene con una de sus mejores amigas.- dice la Yolei algo molesta ante la conducta posesiva de Davis.

-te hable para pedirte el favor de distraer a T.K. en lo que yo conquisto a Kari.

-¿te sientes algo inseguro he? Será un placer pero el chico no me gusta.- confiesa la de anteojos.

-no pido que lo beses y eso, solo que lo distraigas con tus cosas esas de química, botánica y zoofilia.- a chico voltea a ver s Davis disgustada por su ultimo ejemplo.

-¡es Zoología! Zoofilia es el acto se sexo con animales y no soy tan caliente como Davis para practicarla.- grita Yolei recordando su más reciente experiencia.

-solo fue una vez, además ese gato me lo pidió.- confiesa el chico sin pena alguna.

-¡mi gato no te pidió nada!- vuelve a gritar enojada.

-¿lo aras o no?

-cuenta conmigo pero recuerda que te quiero ver a más de 30 metros lejos de mi gato.

-sí, sí, sí… ve y llévatelo lejos.- la chica sale de donde estaba y va en dirección al pie del árbol donde estaba T.K. t Tai.

-_para que te des una oportunidad, te invito a cenar a mi casa; mamá está asando carne._

_-¿ya no hace sus recetas raras?-_ preguntó T.K. recordando su última visita a esa casa. –_aquella ocasión me dio jugo de papa y cebolla- _sacudió bruscamente la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente –_nunca en mi vida había estado pegado al baño tanto tiempo._

_-no, desde aquel festival del pueblo que le toco hacer la comida para todos y casi mata más de la mitad del pueblo ya no hace esas cosas raras aunque después de un tiempo te acostumbras…_

_-¿a estas todo el día en el baño?_

_-si… y dormir con pañal. Olvidemos eso y pensemos en cómo hacerle para enamo… _

_-_disculpen…- interrumpe Yolei.

-hola Yolei, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- pregunta Tai.

-pues estaba en casa con mi gata.

-sí, ¿Cómo siegue?

-bien, gracias. Ya está un poco mejor pero aún le duele para ir al baño.

-¿Qué le paso a tu gatita, amiga?- pregunto T.K. preocupado.

-prefiero no hablar de eso niño.

-ah… mira- Tai se levanta del piso y le da la mano a T.K. para que también lo hiciera. – ella es una amiga, se llama Yolei

-mucho gusto Yolei… ¡que lindos lentes!- expresa el chico al verla directamente a la cara.

-¿de verdad lo crees?

-sí, ¿Cómo bromear? Son geniales.

-¡qué lindo chico!- grito emocionada la chica –no eres nada grosero.

-¿perdón?

-nada, eres muy lindo.

-gracias… jaja, pero ¿Qué le paso a tu gatita?- pregunto aun preocupado

-resulta, que una noche la encontré con el ano sangrando y desde entonces está un poquito mal y le duele para hacer del baño.

-que pena. Tai, ¿puedo ir con Yolei?

-claro, ¿Quién soy para decirte que no?

-sabes la respuesta a esa absurda pregunta; ¿me esperas?

-sí, recuerda que te invite a cenar y no acepto un no como respuesta… además esto te interesa más a ti.

-te lo agradezco Tai.- T.K. tomo la mano de Yolei y la guió por la colina.

-¿A dónde me llevas, T.K.?- pregunto la chica confundida.

-mi abuela me enseño que en la cima de la colina crece una flor que sirve para todo tipo de molestias y heridas, seguro le hará muy bien a tu gatita.- el chico seguía halando a Yolei colina arriba y esta parecía no importarle mucho el hecho de traes mini falda y estar rozando con todas las flores que ahí estaban. Al llegar a la cima, esta estaba llena de todo tipo de flores… rosas, floripondios, tulipanes y muchas más que dejo a Yolei asombrada.

-nunca había venido a este lugar… ¡es hermoso! Pero ¿Cómo reconoceré la flor?

-sencillo, esta flor- T.K. se pone de rodillas y comienza a buscar entre todas la única que su abuela le había dicho era para curar. –esta crece por lo usual junto a una de las flores lila… como tu cabello, ¡aquí está!- el chico grita emotivo y lentamente arranca la flor y de tierra. –con una basta, con una piedra la aplastas hasta que todo se una y forme una pasta verde y luego se la pones en… ese lugar a tu gata pero ten cuidado de que no se le introduzca ahí adentro porque una ocasión la probé y quema muy feo, no me imagino lo que haría tu gatita si eso le pasa.

-sabes mucho, me agrada. ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa?

-me gustaría mucho pero Tai me ha invitado a cenar y no quiero ser grosero. Otro día jugaremos o mejor aún, enséñame todo lo que sabes, se ve que eres muy inteligente.

-¿de verdad lo crees?

-sí, tienes un aire de científica.

-muchos me dicen que estoy loca y que nunca nadie me va a amar por chiflada.

-veras como Davis se traga sus palabras.

-¿perdón?- T.K sonríe cálidamente y no contesta, la vuelve a tomar de la mano y la guía para bajar de la colina.

La noche ya era dueña de todo el cielo, la luna brillaba intensamente y las estrellas le hacían compañía. Los chicos aún seguían jugando pese a la poca luz que daban las lámparas, Tai estaba un poco impaciente pues ya era tarde y su madre seguro se enojaría y llegan a una hora que no pero para alivio de Tai, T.K. ya estaba a la vista con Yolei ambos con flores en las manos.

-¡T.K., T.K., ya es hora!- gritaba eufórico Tai -¡la cena nos espera!

-_¡ya voy Tai!-_ gritaba T.K. a la lejanía. Poco a poco se acercaban y ya cuando estaban a pocos metros de donde Tai, Yolei se despidió con un beso de T.K. y dándole las gracias se dio la vuelta para ir a su casa con su gata.

-veo que tienes suerte con las niñas, en ese caso mi hermana no será un problema. ¿y las flores?

-son para tu hermana, ella me dijo que ambos las buscaban y nunca las encontraron.

-cierto, pero eso es lo de menos… mamá seguro se va a desmallar cuando te vea.- Tai y T.K. empezaron a caminar, no tardaron mucho en llegar al parque donde hace unas horas T.K. se había encontrado con Kari, este estaba casi vacío pues la figura de una joven era lo único que se distinguía.

-¿Quién es ella, Tai?

-es Mimí, otra amiga.

-¿Mimí? ¿Mimí Tachikawa'

-si… ¿la conoces?

-fue novia de mi hermano en el tiempo que estuvimos aquí.

-ya veo… una ocasión la vi besándose con un tal Jou.

-ese fue el motivo de la ruptura, eso y la mudanza.

-que pena… pero aun así el tal Jou resulto ser Gay pues lo vieron besándose con el chico raro Izzy.

-nunca los conocí.

-ambos se fueron de aquí cuando todos se enteraron.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa?

-junto a esa casa- Tai señalo con su dedo la casa que estaba junto a la suya.

-esa… es la casa de mi abuela.- inquiere T.K. algo irónico –te busqué y me hice enemigo del tal Davis para que estuvieras viviendo donde yo estoy ahora.

-así son las cosas… espera, ¿Cómo que enemigo de Davis?

-el chico es algo extraño, lo caí porque lo confundí contigo.

-valla mocoso pero solo que se meta contigo juro que lo mato. Entremos- Tai abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo entrar a T.K., lo primero que hizo T.K. fue quitarse los zapatos y elogiar la casa de Tai.

-si, es bonita pero estamos pensando en pintarla de otro color… ¡ya llegue y traje a un amigo!

-_¡si Tai, no hay problema… lávense las manos y siéntense para cenar!-_ grito la señora Kamiya desde la cocina.

-ven, aquí está el baño.- ambos pasaron y se lavaron las manos rápidamente pues según Tai, su madre era muy estricta a la hora de cenar.

-espero que tu mamá también me recuerde.

-seguro que lo ara- su madre salió de la cocina para dejar un platón de carne en la mesa. –mira mamá, ¿recuerdas a T.K.?

-¿T.K.? ¡el niño que me mandaba flores!

-¿también a ella?- pregunto Tai susurrando.

-¿Qué pensabas?... si, soy yo.

-que bueno es volver a verte… sírvete, estas en tu casa.

-¿ya es tiempo?- preguntaba una chica de cabello castaño claro que estaba sentada en un columpio.

-mi hermano está en casa de Tai y no tengo nada que hacer, decidí dar un paseo.- responde mirando al cielo.

-¿un paseo a esta hora y tu solo?... nada de eso concuerda porque jamás te gusto este pueblo, nunca sales de noche y estar solo para ti no es agradable.

-eso demuestra lo poco que sabes de mi Mimí.- reproche el joven

-se más de lo que tu piensas Matt, ya es tiempo de que aclaremos todo esto que por años nos viene afectando a los dos.

-vamos a ver, todo lo que tienes que decirme.- Matt se sentó en el suelo para que Mimí lo viera fijamente y el a ella. –comienza desde el principio.

-todo paso repentinamente, después de que te habías ido a casa de tu abuela yo estaba aquí como acostumbro. Pensaba en la infinidad de cosas que podríamos hacer el día siguiente, como ir a ese hermoso jardín que tu abuela cuidaba en la cima de la colina o jugar en el rió o posiblemente preparar un postre de los que te gustaban… eso era lo que yo hacía hasta que en un parpadear, Jou apareció detrás de mí, comenzó a hablarme sobre que yo le gustaba y no concebía la idea de que fuera tu novia… me abrazo y m beso en el momento que menos esperaba, fue ahí donde me viste y sin más que decir te diste la media vuelta y te marchaste silenciosamente. Tu semblante no era otra que se tristeza y decepción… Jou se paró y se fue de este lugar. Al día siguiente tu te habías ido y encontramos a Jou besándose con el chico raro Izzy… atrás de un árbol cerca de la colina, supimos que era gay y no volvieron.

-linda historia pero ese día que te vi besándote con Jou fue porque mis padres me habían dicho que ya era hora de regresar a casa, sabia que cada noche te sentabas en el mismo columpio y te mecías con el viento… vine a verte y decirte que me tenia que ir pero que regresaría lo más pronto posible, paso lo que pasó y nada pude hacer más que tragarme mi orgullo y llorar toda esa noche.

-siento todo lo que te hice pasar, nunca nada fue mi intención pues solo pasó pero la vida me dio la oportunidad de volverte a ver.

-sí, nos reencontramos pero no estoy seguro de volver.

-no es necesario que lo pienses mucho, solo sigue tu corazón y encontraras la respuesta… pues mi corazón me dicta algo del que el tuyo puede no estar de acuerdo.

-de ser así, ¿aun me amarías con el mismo fervor?

-te amaría con mucho más fervor, con pasión incontrolada con todo lo que mi corazón no dio por mucho tiempo.

-… las heridas de mi corazón aún están sensibles, no creo poder soportar algo así otra vez. Pues aunque paresa frio, yo no estoy apto para ser maltratado dos veces.

-aun hay tiempo y las razones correctas por las que nos hemos reunido me dicen que todo puede pasar menos lastimarte otra vez en el mismo lugar.- la chica se levantó del columpio y dejó a Matt pensando.

-¿volver a amar? ¿Cometer el mismo error? ¿Amar a la deriva?...


	3. Chapter 3

Amor Errante [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

FanFictions

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

-ya es demasiado tarde… espero que Matt no se moleste conmigo-escucha decir la voz de su hermano entrando a la casa.

-¿tarde?... ¿seguro? Pero si apenas son las 12pm, la noche recién comienza.- reprocha con ironía.

-no te burles de mi ¿sí?- expresa percatándose de la presencia de su hermano en la sala. –siento haber llegado tarde.

-no te preocupes, yo tengo poco de haber llegado. Pero al parecer perdí mi tiempo… como siempre, este pequeño lugar me esta fastidiando.- cierra los ojos y pasa su mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-ya no es tan pequeño, ya tiene un cinema de cinco salas. Ya es un avance además Mimí no es tan molesta.- una sonrisa se le escapa y enseguida cambia a un gesto de arrepentimiento.

-¿Mimí? ¿Cómo sabes que estaba con ella?- pregunta molesto, él no responde y se ven fijamente a los ojos. Matt se acerca a él a paso lento mientras el retrocede y empieza a sudar.

-lo supuse, es la única que esta siempre en todos lados menos en su casa.- se excusa en decir eso pero el tono nervioso lentamente lo delata.

-¡NO!, lo que realmente pasa es que estamos aquí por ella. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Diablos; mi propio y pequeño hermano ha desarrollado y logrado un plan bien estructurado, traerme hasta el lugar donde experimente mi primer amor para reconciliarme con la chica que me engaño con otro… eso era todo, ¡empaca todo que mañana nos vamos! No pienso estar en el mismo lugar donde sucedió todo eso.- le da la espalda molesto y hecha a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

-¿no crees que estamos exagerando?- pregunta algo atemorizado por su repentina reacción

-no, yo estoy exagerando… no tú. Pero no lo negaste así que ella debió habértelo pedido.

-la historia es muy graciosa y larga, como para nunca contarla jaja.- el chico hecha a andar pero Matt lo sujeta de la oreja y lo arroja al sofá.

-no existe historia que con un café no se cuente- argumenta entrando a la cocina. Rápidamente prepara dos cafés extra cargados para que el chiquito no se durmiera a la mitad de la explicación, con ambas tazas en la mano derecha entra a la sala y las coloca en la mesa central. Como era de esperarse en un chiquillo, había encendido la T.V. –no hay más que pornografía a esta hora de la noche, no me sorprende que la veas. Después de todo, tienes apenas 16.- lo voltea a ver con gracia y apaga la televisión para sentarse a beber su café – merezco saber la razón de tu diabólico plan pues después de todo soy el afectado.

-las cosas no son como tú lo piensas, esto se planeó con la mejor de las intenciones.- dice tomando el primer trago de café -¡Ahh!- grita. -¡me quemé la lengua!- chilla sacando la lengua y arrojándole aire con la mano.

-¿Quién te manda a beber café sin soplarle un poco?- pregunto irónicamente; cruza sus brazos y espera a que siga hablando.

-bien, ya esta mejor. Te había notado un tanto extraño días atrás del sábado pasado y me propuse investigar la razón del comportamiento extraño; ya sabes, los retrasos a las cenas que mamá nos preparaba y cosas así. Hasta que un día que estaba con Ken en el parque platicando, una niña se acerco y tan carismática como toda la vida empezó a hacerme platica.

FlashBack

_-¿ya tienes planes para estas vacaciones?, T.K.- _preguntaba un chico de cabello de cabello azul.

_-no, la verdad no pero supongo que me iré con mi madre a México a pasar el verano- contesto T.K. _

_-¿México? He oído que sus playas soy muy bonitas._

_-eso espero… porque a menos de encontrar planes para antes de mañana estoy condenado a ir con mi madre._

_-¿tanto de molesta?_

_-pues no y creo me ayudará a olvidarme de Catalina.- confiesa tímidamente ante la mirada sincera de su mejor amigo. _

_-¿ya no son novios?..._

_-¿no sabes otra cosa que preguntar?... siento haberlo dicho pero es que ya no soporto la relación de papel._

_-¿a qué te refieres?- T.K. se le queda viendo con ironía y luego solo baja la mirada_

_-nunca supimos como llevar la relación más lejos... ¿Me entiendes? Hablo de ser más tiernos y cariñosos. Ella solo se la pasaba hablando de sus amigas y de la bolsa que vio el fin de semana. Necesito más atención._

_-¿llevarla a la cama? ¿Esa es la atención que buscas?_

_-¡No!... jamás he pensado en tocarla…- _El joven poso su mirada en T.K. quien comenzó a trasudar-_ tienes razón, solo una vez._

_-yo pienso que deberías hablarlo con ella y llegar a un acuerdo._

_-la relación está muerta… al menos para mí._

_-¡Ahí estas! Sabia que te encontraría en un lugar como este- una chica, cabello castaño claro se acercaba lenta y furiosamente._

_-¿conoces a la chica?-_ pregunta Ken viento los gestos malhumorados de la joven_. _

_-claro que no. ¿te puedo ayudar?- _pregunta T.K. amablemente

_-eres un maldito hijo de puta, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado? Yo me la he pasado estos últimos años pensando en ti y tú no se te ve muy preocupado. _

_-¿he?... ¿perdón?- _unos parpadeos despistados hace T.K. desconcertadamente.

_-no te hagas pendejo, bien sabes quien soy, solo pasaron unos pocos años._

_-lo siento, me estas confundiendo con alguien más._

_-¿Cómo confundirte? Cabello rubio, ojos azules que hipnotizan… semblante despreocupado… ¡eres Matt!_

Fin del Flashback

-cuando me dijo tú nombre supe rápidamente que se era una de tus tantas ex novias.

-en pocas palabras, te siguió insultado hasta que le dijiste que eras mi hermano- aclaro el rubio mayor viendo el semblante nervioso de su hermano.

-ella fue la del plan, yo solo seguí todo al pie de la letra…- T.K. comenzó a sudar frio y a tartamudear, Matt lo veía fijamente y lentamente empezó a hablar. –todo fue como te lo contaré;

FlashBack

_-ya veo… con que te llamas Mimí. Mi hermano fue tu novio hace unos años._

_-fue mi primer novio, estoy tan enamorada que nunca lo he podido olvidar… cada maldita noche pienso en él.-_confiesa Mimí apenada.

_-veremos que él te recuerde… vas a ver como cuando te vea te volverá a mar como hace años.- _anima entusiasmado pero algo lo detiene.

_-¿tu crees eso? No conoces muy bien a Matt, es demasiado duro. Cuando dice que no es no y no podrás convencerlo de lo contrario._

_-él chico es duro, pero porque lo conozco y soy su hermano se que no es así. ¿sigues viviendo en el pueblo de la abuela?- _pregunta cabizbajo

_-lamento lo de tú abuela, todos la queríamos mucho. Ella era muy buena con cada uno de nosotros.- _pone su mano en el hombro del chico y él solo la voltea a ver con ojos opacos.

_-sí, recuerdo muchos momentos con ustedes. En fin, cada cosa pasa por algo; si me permites, yo puedo hacer algo por ti._

_-¿de verdad?- _pregunta incrédula.

_-si, llevaré a Matt a pasar el rato en el pueblo y tú solo aras lo que tengas que hacer._

_-eres muy considerado pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que Matt se puede escapar en el primer autobús? Además no tienen donde quedarse._

_-claro que sí, la casa de la abuela está inhabitada ahí nos quedaremos por el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que otra vez te ame u otra cosa._

_-¿eres bueno para guardar secretos?- pregunto la chica depositando en él su entera confianza de que el plan perfecto no fuera descubierto_.

Fin del FlashBack

-sabias que no podías con la carga mucho tiempo ¿eh? Admiro tú valor hermano pero no puedes influenciar en los amores de los otros.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunta decepcionado Takaishi

-ella sabe todos mis movimientos, no digo que me conozca perfectamente pero sabe lo que hago cuando estoy atrapado.- pensativamente voltea a ver a T.K.

-¿te iras?

-no pequeño, las cosas de este tipo de afrontan cara a cara y como se lo dije hace unas horas… ya no me interesa estar su lado. ¿y tú, como te la pasaste con la niña esa?

-esa miradita no me agrada Matt.- dice el joven rubio ante la mirada picara de su hermano mayor

-vamos, platícame lo que hiciste. ¿la besaste?, ¿arrimón? ¿manoseo? ¿beso francés? Por lo que sé, lo das muy bien.- desesperado preguntaba para saber como fue la noche de su hermano.

-¡Basta! ¡Claro que no!... ¿arrimón?

-ya sabes, arrimón… eso que… tú sabes.

-¿manoseo?

-no te hagas tonto, manoseo de eso… entre ustedes. Ella a ti y tú a ella manualidades básicas.

-de cierta manera me das asco pero de otra manera me has una buena idea.

-¡Eso! No tengas miedo agárrale su cosa y ella la tuya.

-¡eso no!... es mala idea pero es muy pronto.

-¡ah! Comprendo. Pinta de niño bueno… claro, eso por lo general funciona. Niño bueno una noche… amigo sexual la otra.

-a todo esto, deberías ir con Tai seguro y te aconseja de algo. Digo, Él la conoce porque viven prácticamente en el mismo lugar; sabe como es ella y como lidiarla.

-supongo que tienes razón… pero sabes mejor que nadie que no me gusta pedir ayuda- confiesa Matt con frustración.

-Las cosas lentamente tomaran su camino, ¿recuerdas cuando querías cantar y todos se ponía en tu contra?- interroga T.K. mirándolo con nostalgia

-claro…

-poco a poco se fue desarrollando tu voz, afinabas más y más hasta que al cantar tu voz era otra; ahora haces pequeñas presentaciones y te pagan…

-¿a que te refieres con tanto enredo?

-Mimí vera lo que les conviene, y se ira o…- el pequeño se levanto y empezó a caminar al cuarto- _te enamoraras y todo lo que dijiste esta noche será solo palabras que el aire se llevó_

_-_¡¿Qué Dijiste?

-solo lo que será- con estas ultimas palabras el menor de los hermanos se despidió

-nunca pensé estar en esta situación- pensaba Matt

-nunca pensé sentir esto por dos personas al mismo tiempo- meditaba T.K. desde su cuarto frustrado y preocupado –acaso estoy mal, ¿Cómo puedo saber por quien realmente siento esto?

_-_¿una mujer me hace sentir como basura o peor?... ¿a mí? ¿Matt qué diablos te pasa? …_bip! bip!... _¿señal?- pregunto incrédulo, saco de su pantalón el celular para revisar la barra de señal…- ¡Hay señal!, ¡T.K. hay señal! O gracias al cielo llamaré a papá para que me saque de este lugar…

-como me encantaría que alguien me dijera que es lo que debo de hacer… mamá siempre me decía que debo de respirar y meditar pero mi corazón no entiende razón… ¿Qué hacer cuando el corazón le pertenece a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

_-_pero si me voy solo demostrare que ella es más valiente que yo, ¿tengo señal en este pueblo olvidado por dios? O esto debe de ser imposible pero T.K. no debe de saberlo o querrá que le entregue mi celular.

-Catalina, ¿Cómo diablos te olvidaré? ¿Cómo me atreví a irme solo por una estúpida inferencia?¿con que cara te enfrentaré para decirte que pese a todo nunca dejas de estar en mis pensamientos?... Kari, sentimientos encontrados de años atrás son los que resurgen cuando poso mi mirada en ti, tu belleza interna y externa me atrapan… tus ojos hermosos; el corazón solo le debe pertenecer a una sola persona y lo que siento no debe de ser.

_-_poco a poco el tiempo decidirá la forma de las cosas… no si yo estoy en contra; desde mañana empieza la trampa "Amor falso", Matt Ishida no permitirá que jueguen con sus sentimientos y luego pidan una segunda oportunidad.

-espera, uno debe de ser simple deseo sexual, a los 16 las cosas dejan de ser como a los 14... Prácticamente el sexo se vuelve parte de la vida cotidiana, ves a las chicas pasar y te las imaginas en la cama haciendo cositas malas- una cara maliciosa se dibujó fugazmente en el rostro de T.K. – pero siento que…- rápidamente el semblante de lujuria desapareció y lo invadió un sentimiento de culpa y preocupación- al pensar en eso, Kari solo me atrae por lo físico porque al pensar en ella y su cuerpo perfecto yo…

_-_el amor que me siente no será más que un mal recuerdo después de mi plan de dos semanas… 1ro ilusionarla con la posibilidad de regresar, 2do hacerle la vida imposible sin que ella se entere de que soy yo y 3ro terminar con ella porque finalmente descubrí que no es para mi.

-¡con lo que me molesta que esta cosa se ponga así!... ¿Cómo se baja?... ¡diablos!, vamos amigo, regresa a tu estado normal- suplicaba el chico al ver una elevación sobre sus pantalones –pero como me puede suceder esto ahora… es demasiado para solo recordar su figura perfecta.

_-_para esto necesitaré que una amiga venga a este lugar a ayudarme… ¿será el mismo número?

-piensa en otra cosa… algo menos erótico que su divino cuerpo recostado en tu cama provocándote con cada movimiento- lentamente pequeñas descargas de placer envolvieron a joven quien dirigía su mano hasta sus pantalones -¡NO!- grito al momento que se detuvo –la ultima vez fue un desastre y no pienso volver a repetirlo por bien que se sienta… además, es tarde para limpiar todo lo que sale.

-¿Qué piensas? La verdad no es mala idea pero necesito de tu ayuda ¿vienes?... perfecto.

-hasta que te bajas- reprocha T.K. de forma molesta –es incómodo pero me gusta-

- mañana comienza el principio de mi plan macabro de 14 días… no sabrá por donde la patee.

-De cierta manera me siento sucio, ¿Cómo se me ocurre tener sexo con Kari?... Oral… mmm… ¡no otra vez! ¡Maldita adolescencia!

-Mmm… pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué no ayudar a T.K.? tengo señal y un numero…

-¿Qué pensaría Catalina si me viera así?... bueno, por eso fue que nos pelemos, si tan solo me hubiera armado de valor y me hubiera acostado con ella para hacer el amor no estuviera en medio de esta situación.

-¿Cómo que conoces la dirección?- pregunta incrédulo Matt –bueno, bueno. Yo lo convenzo de eso pero tienes que estar aquí lo más pronto posible.

-_mañana estoy ahí_

_-_esto no puede seguir así, ya deje que se metiera mucho en mi vida y si esto hace falta para que nos alejemos de las personas de aquí no me importa.

-_el fin justifica los medios y no estoy dispuesta a que terminemos por una tonta niñita de campo._

_-_cuidado con lo que piensas hacer, lo que tienen de sobra en este pueblo es ingenio. Debemos tener completa discreción.

-_lo que are será solo lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer._

_-_mi padre no debe de saber nada, mucho menos mi madre.

-_seré muy discreta y llevare protección._

_-_considera un hecho el trato, T.K. tendrá que aceptar

-_sé muy bien que si… después de todo…_

_-_¿si?

-_… sé mejor que nadie que solo para por miedo porque el deseo en él es grande_

_-_que sucia eres.

-_actuó de acuerdo a la situación._

_

* * *

_

Woo esta vez si que me tarde no? Jajá… disculpen la tardanza, son como las 12 am y tengo sueño así que lo subiré un poco más tarde xD solo espero que aun me recuerden como escritor jajá; prometo seguir con los otros fics pero lo que paso es que se me haberío la lap y no me la devolvieron hasta hace unos dos días U.U pero que le hacemos verdad? Espero que les guste y comentes y tal vez la agreguen a favoritos jajá… ahora si prometo estar un poco más al pendiente por que una de mis pasiones es escribir y ya me estaba alejando mucho de esto... pronto veran más y mejores historias de mi parte y claro que pasaré por sus historias por que de ellas mi imaginacion se desencadena xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Después de todo****… el fic tuvo una buena recepción jeje, para tener solo tres capítulos y 15 reviews pero entonces esto ya no es un piloto verdad? xD esto ya es un fic pero como sabrán mi tiempo no me permite dedicarle mucho tiempo a esto así que hago lo mejor que puedo y esa inspiración que tenia pues… digamos que la presión no deja que fluya pero pues como reitero hago lo mejor que puedo.**

**Ahh pero quien me manda a comenzar 7 historias de un tajón y no continuarlas seguido verdad? Jajaja pues ya ven, ahora me cuesta terminarlas pero si no las hago pues se me va la idea (ohh se me acaba de ocurrir que las escribo como borrador y hasta terminar una sigo con la siguiente jaja pero se me ocurrió hasta este preciso momento). Espero que sigan leyendo mis antiguos fic's porque auque no escriba mucho si leo bastante jaja y precisamente se me acaba de ocurrir otro fic pero de Pokemon que opinan? Espero comenten sus mas sinceras… opiniones? Criticas? xD**

**Creo que después de tanto tiempo, saben como escribo verdad, aparte de mal… es decir la clave para que sea m****ás clara la lectura… cursiva con comillas es para pensamientos… dialogos en cursiva es para expresiones a distancia o de entes extraños como fantasmas y eso jeje y pues normal es para diálogos.**

**Sin más les dejo este aporte.**

* * *

Amor Errante [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Copyright: Toei Animation

Fanfiction

Digimon no me pertenece

"_Maldito ruido… que no saben que existimos personas que tenemos que descansar" _Un gesto de disgusto se dibujo en el rostro del rubio mayor, al parecer esos pequeños ruidos que hacían algunos animales al ver los primeros rayos del sol le disgustaban pero sus pensamientos eran inútiles pues eso molestos ruidos lograron despertarlo.

-Entupidos animales, las personas necesitamos dormir- Unos pequeños rayos de sol se filtraron por las persianas de una de las ventanas causando, que Matt se tallará levemente los ojos para enfocar mejor su vista –Para mi mala suerte me quede dormido en la sala- Termino con un gran y sonoro bostezo.

-El único somnoliento eres tú- La voz de un joven se hacia presente pero un poco a distancia de Matt. –Aquí por lo general despiertan a las 5am… me sorprende que no lo recuerdes- Aquella voz perdió un poco de alegría al concluir.

-La abuela siempre nos despertaba con un delicioso desayuno- Matt cerro levemente sus ojos para recordar con claridad esos momentos de su infancia –Pan tostado, de una extraña manera y…

-¡Huevos!- Exclamo el joven Takaishi –Nadie, ni mamá sabe hacer huevos como los de mi abuelita.

-Como no me dejo la receta- Bromeo el Mayor pero no obtuvo respuesta, un silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente, solo se escuchaban el silbido de unos pajarillos y los murmullos de la gente a lo lejos. –Lo lamento- Dijo Matt con tristeza pero no obtuvo respuesta. –Sé que ella era muy importante para ti y también lo fue para mí.

-Ella me explico que tenia que cuidar mucho a mamá- Matt se levanto de aquel lugar para llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermano de espaldas a la puerta.

-Curioso porque ella me pidió que cuidará a papá pero que también los cuidara a ustedes- Matt tomo el hombro de su hermano y lo obligó a darse la vuelta pero sus intenciones de verle a los ojos se vieron fallidas al percatarse que de T.K. tenia la mirada dirigida al suelo con la cabeza agachada.

-Era muy distraída pero la mejor en desempeñar su papel como abuelita- Una cristalinas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del joven Takaishi –Tanto coraje le tuve a este lugar por años por arrebatarme a mi abuela pero veme aquí, en la cocina de su casa, de donde casi nunca salía- Levanto levemente su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano y derramar unas cuantas lagrimas más.

-Siento haberte hecho recordar esos tiempos… sabes que nunca me fijo en lo que hablo- Esa mirada que tanto a la que tanto miedo le tenia se posaba en la suya, la mirada se sufrimiento y dolor se su hermano menor le causaba temor y desesperación pues en su infancia esa mirada venia acompañada de tragedias. –No llores, te prometo que me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que estés mejor.

-Solo lo dices porque te conviene- Expreso el menor dándole la espalda de nuevo –Tendrás tiempo de vengarte de Mimí, eso es lo único que te importa- Matt contemplaba aquella extraña escena, T.K. casi nunca le recriminaba nada a su hermano mayor pero esta vez algo dentro del menor lo impulso a hacerlo dejando a Matt un poco desconcertado.

-Estamos pasando por momentos difíciles- Murmuró el mas grande –Quizás podremos ayudarnos mutuamente- Comento con una semi sonrisa forzada.

-Por lo pronto te preparé el desayuno- T.K. seguía dándole la espalda a su hermano pero señalo con su dedo un ligar en la cocina –Son huevos… como solía prepararlos la abuela.- Matt solo siguió con la mirada el lugar señalado para encontrarse con un plato con 3 huevos fritos y dos rebanadas de pan algo quemadas.

-Igual al que ella hacia- Matt comenzó a caminar en dirección al plato para después tomarlo y probar un bocado –Esto… ¡sabe igual a los de la abuela!- Exclamo sorprendido, aquel bocado le ayudo a recordar un poco más sus estadías en el pueblo de su abuela cuando era más pequeño.

-No te dejo la receta pero ami si- Comento el menor de los hermanos quien salía de la cocina con cierto aire triste y pensativo.

-Lo siento, de nuevo- Se disculpo Matt por última vez antes de ver salir a su hermano.

La brisa matutina entraba libremente por las ventanas provocando el disgusto para uno de los habitantes de la casa pero relajando al menor de ello, Aquel joven que había dejado la cocina con aire de tristeza ahora parecía un tanto mejor, se encontraba recargado en el marco de una de las ventanas de su cuarto, con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa; aquel viento movía ligeramente su cabello cosa que le gustaba por su gesto pero repentinamente abrió los ojos, la claridad del día se reflejaba en ellos.

-Catalina- suspiro T.K. agachando la cabeza -¿Qué me tengo que hacer para olvidarte?- pregunto al aire, como si esperará una milagrosa respuesta de parte del viento, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un pajarillo en aquel gran árbol que quedaba atrás de la casa, lo miró por unos segundos aún con la esperanza de que alguien o algo le respondiera pero seguía sin escuchar nada. –Supongo que después de todo… sigo enamorado de ti- Admitió con tristeza en su voz, alzó un poco más la vista para mirar las nubes pero fue bruscamente asustado por una dulce voz a sus espladas.

-¿Por qué no le pides perdón?- Interrogo aquella voz, por inercia T.K. se dio media vuelta, una joven delgada de cabello castaño claro estaba parada enfrente de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mimí?- Pregunto pero sin expresión alguna en su rostro. -¿No se supone que mantendrías distancia?

-Vine a ver a Tai pero su hermana me dijo que seguía dormido, al parecer se despierta tarde- La mirada carismática de la joven sacó a T.K. de su estado depresivo, repentinamente la cara de T.K. se iluminó mostrando esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

-Lamento que me hallas visto en mis minutos de depresión- La joven solo negó con la cabeza haciéndole ver que no había problema en ese momento una voz un poco más madura se hizo notar.

-_T.K. quiero hablar contigo-_ Aquella voz provocó el sonrojo de la castaña cosa que T.K. notó –_Supongo que no vendrás-_ Aclaro el joven en seña de su proximidad a donde su hermano.

-No le digas que estuve aquí- Dijo en un susurro que apenas T.K. escucho, la joven salió del lugar con mirada triste pero con sus mejillas aun ruborizadas.

-Sin duda somos torpes cuando estamos enamorados- Se dijo el chico de ojos azules.

-¿Qué dices?- Matt había llegado a la recamara dispuesto a disculparse por su actitud pero logró escuchar lo que su hermano se dijo. -¿Sigues pensando en ella?

-Digamos que si- Respondió un tanto nervioso –Es difícil olvidar algo que de alguna manera te dejó marca…

-En el alma y el corazón- T.K. miró desconcertado a su hermano, justamente eran las palabras que quería decir. –Digamos que te llevo unos años de experiencia hermano, se lo que sientes.

-Yo solo quiero que te perdones, que te permitas volver a amar.- Esas fueron las exactas palabras del menos experimentado T.K. quien se disponía a salir de su cuarto –Estaré dando vueltas por el pueblo… caminar un poco y despejar tu mente no te vendrá mal- Le dijo a su hermano justo antes de salir.

-Como odio que me dejes así, pareces película de romance- Pero sus palabras de reproche fueron inútiles al escuchar la puerta cerrar.

Matt comenzó a recorrer aquella vieja casa que le traía más buenos que malos recuerdos, toco sus paredes y miro el techo como buscando algo que nunca más encontrará; salió brevemente al jardín de atrás y observó ese árbol y el pequeño columpio que sostenía, respiro resignado y volvió a entrar para dirigirse a la cocina pero algo lo detuvo, hecho un vistazo a todo nuevamente, ventanas, puertas, piso, techo, paredes, cuadros y pinturas… cerró sus ojos bruscamente, una extraña sensación lo invadió, nostalgia. Volver a estar bajo ese techo, recorrer esos cortos pasillos, mirar con atención esas pinturas, sentarse en la sala a tomar la merienda, todo eso de una rara manera lo extrañaba pero ¿Por qué no quería volver? ¿Por el gran vació que sentía al no tener a su abuelita para contarle sus problemas? ¿O por el recuerdo del desamor que penosamente pasó en ese pueblo? Cual fuera de esas opciones Ishida sentía nostalgia.

"_Supongo que a mi abuela no le gustaría saber que su nieto es tan cobarde y vengativo para hacerle eso a una niña"_ Pensó bajando la mirada _"Me gustaría que me dieras un consejo como los que solías darme… abuelita"_ Matt miro con furia al suelo y comenzó a caminar pero tropezó levemente.

-¿Qué diablos?- Se pregunto al verse recargado en la pared y un pedazo de piso fuera de su lugar –Sé que no te gustaba remodelar pero mínimo debiste haberle dado mantenimiento a tu casa, abue- Dijo al viento sabiendo que nadie le respondería y menos su abuelita, en ese momento se percato de una pequeña cajita que salía de donde estaba sobrepuesto ese trozo de piso. -¿Abuelita?- Dijo algo asustado y sudando –Quería tu ayuda pero jamás me imaginé que me estuvieras escuchando- expresó con un poco de nerviosismo mientras se acercaba a tomar la caja que abrió sin pensarlo dos veces; contenía no más que una nota doblada en cuatro partes y una pequeña foto para llavero de él. –Esta foto- Dijo mirándola fijamente -¿No solías traerla en tu llavero junto a la de T.K.?- Pregunto nuevamente esperando una respuesta de su abuela, cosa que no pasaría nunca. Se levanto del piso y comenzó a caminar al paso que comenzaba a desdoblar la nota. –Veo que tienes tus formas de seguir entre nosotros incluso después de muerta- Reprocho el joven de profundos ojos azules como acostumbra a decir Mimí. -¿No tenias nada mejor que meterte en mi vida personal?- Nuevamente interrogo Matt esta vez viendo al techo buscando a la responsable de la carta, su abuela. –Sal de dond estés…- Ordenada el joven pero sin respuesta aparente, cansado y con emociones a tope camino hasta la cocina con la carta aun en su mano, deseaba un gran vaso de agua pero ni eso logro calmarlo; bebió hasta la última gota y decidió volver a leer esa absurda carta:

"**Si encontraste esto es porque no has cambiado nada y te sigues tropezando con tus pies, seguro yo ya estoy muerta o muy enferma en el hospital pero no te preocupes tarde o temprano moriré así que te podrás deshacer de esta viejita que tanto le gusta molestar. Al lado de esta carta esta la foto que llevaba conmigo en mi llavero, es para que te recuerdes de chamaco y no olvides que te andabas orinando por media casa y por tu culpa y de tus fluidos corporales mis flores que tanto esfuerzo me costo plantarlas y cuidarlas se echaron a perder pero ese no es el caso, tu y tus orines sino tu y tus sentimientos.**

**Seguro ya estas mayor y los problemas propios de tu edad te están quitando el sueño, sueños húmedos, erecciones espontáneas y lo que todo hombre le pasa por lo menos un vez en su vida… eyaculación precoz, si se muy bien lo que te pasa y no intentes negártelo porque sabes que ya lo viviste, tal vez no con Mimí pero si con alguna mocosita caliento que te movió las nalgas (Aun recuerdo cuando se las moví a tu abuelo, la mejor experiencia de mi vida) así que mi consejo para ti es que ya no te masturbes tanto como lo hacías cuando estabas aquí (No creas que no me fijaba en esas "manchitas" amarillas en tus calzones o esas "gotitas blanquecinas" que parecían en las sabanas) juega menos con tus manos y verás como controlas más ese problemita que ya ha de ser un problemon.**

**Si, sé de lo de Mimí pero no te preocupes, Jou siempre fue… digamos que caminaba con la mano quebrada e igual que niño ese Izzy, le gustaba jugar a aspadazos y me consta que Mimí no lo hizo por perjudicar su relación, ella no sabia lo que le vendría por un simple beso que ni siquiera disfruto. En estos momentos has de seguir enfadado con ella y si estas de nuevo en el pueblo es por: Solucionar tus problemas con ella o porque te trajeron casi encadenado a la camioneta, el único consejo que te puede dar esta viejecilla es que te des una nueva oportunidad, todos cometemos errores (El mio fue abusar del deseo de tu abuelo pero lo que me consuela es que murió haciendo lo que nos gustaba) solo inténtalo de nuevo.**

**No te molestes en enseñarle esto a nadie, en especial a tu hermano, tu madre me mantiene al tanto y también le deje algo parecido; no me agrada eso que tiene con su noviecilla esa… no me da buena espina y te advierto que si esa chamaquita solo le da a oler las nalgas a mi nieto y no se las da… yo me encargo de que no se las vuelva a dar a nadie.**

**PS Menos chaquetas, más vista**

El rostro rojo de Matt solo era señal de la pena que le daba leer eso, jamás pensó, ni por un momento que su abuela, esa viejecilla distraída le dejara ese tipo de cartas pero de cierta manera le había relajado el momento, llevo su mano a su frente y quito un poco el sudor de esta, se paro de la mesa y dejando la carta en ella salió de la casa.

-Solo espero que T.K. no encuentre su caja aun.- Dicho esto Matt comenzó a caminar pero una voz tras de él lo detuvo.

_-¿No piensas saludar?_- Esa voz, pese a los años aun seguía conservado ese carisma y notoriedad.

-Lamento no haberte saldado cuando recién llegue pero alguien me distrajo- Respondió el rubio dándose media vuelta. –Problemas del pasado que no me dejan seguir con mi vida- Se excuso el mayor refiriéndose a cierta joven de cabello castaño claro.

-Esa no es excusa para no saludar a los que por muchos años de tu vida fueron y seguirán siendo tus más leales amigos- Tai no pudo evitar sonreír victoriosamente al termino de ese reclamo ingeniosamente disfrazado de un comentario. -¿Por qué no entras y me platicas de tus problemas?- Matt siguió a Tai hasta su casa, donde, curiosamente le esperaba una taza de té.

-¿No es temprano para el té?- Pregunto Matt, Tai simplemente negó con la cabeza y se sentó sirviendo un poco de té en ambas tazas.

-¿Caes en cuenta?- Dice repentinamente el chico de cabello alborotado -¿O aún sigues negando lo que sientes?

-¿Perdón?- Ambas preguntas de parte de Tai dejaron confuso a Matt –No te entiendo.

-No pretendas hacerte el que no entiendes- Toma un pequeño sorbo –Lo que sientes por Mimí se nota aún.- Las últimas palabras de Tai dejaron más estupefacto a Matt, ¿Cómo es posible que Tai, el chico más despistado que ha pisado la tierra se de cuenta de algo que ni el mismo sabia? ¿Será cierto que esa amistad que tenían cuando niños sea la responsable de que Tai lo conozca tan bien como para atreverse a decir eso?

Matt no apartaba la vista de su taza de té, jugaba con ella lo suficientemente sutil para no derramar nada, meditaba lo que respondería pero nada le venia a la mente; justo en ese momento, decidió abrirse, hablar lo que realmente sentía.

-Ella…- Comenzó Matt, un pequeño brillo se noto en los ojos de Tai –Me dejo marcado, después de que terminamos yo… no podía parar de pensar en ella; por un momento llegué a reconsiderar y volver a pedirle perdón pero seguía muy dolido y mi maldito ego no me lo permitía, sin embargo, recordaba cada promesa que nos hicimos.- Matt mantenía la cabeza agachada, solo miraba su té que segundo a segundo se enfriaba más.

-Aún recuerdo esos momentos- Inquirió Tai –Esas promesas que le hacías, promesas para unos niños- Termina Tai viendo con atención a Matt.

-Se las hice con mi corazón, con lo más sincero que tenia en ese momento… jamás pensé que podría pasarnos algo así- Matt alza la mirada y choca con la mirada atenta de Tai -¿Sabes…? Amar es complicado…

-No le puedes llamar amor a lo que compartieron dos niños- La mirada de Tai no se apartó ni por un segundo a la de Matt, sabia perfectamente que ese último comentario estaba condenado a desencadenar una guerra, de esas a las que ya estaban acostumbrados a tener, pero tenia que saber lo que él pensaba y lo que aún sentía.

-¡¿Cómo que no?- Grito algo furioso -¡Nos amábamos!- Expreso algo más alterado. -¡No podía dejar de pensar en ella!- De un momento a otro, bajo el volumen –Y siendo sincero… aun siento a mi corazón acelerarse cuando ella esta presente.- Tai sonrío.

Ambos, viejos amigos… sabían que ese tema era uno de los más complicados de la vida; sabían que tratar con el solo tría problemas, desgracias y sufrimiento pero también tenían en mente que experimentarlo es algo que nadie podrá explicar jamás, esa adrenalina que sientes cuando tocas al ser amado, esa curiosa sensación en e estomago cuando estas por besarle, ese recurrente nerviosismo que a todos nos invade cuando estamos a su lado, miles de sensaciones nos abordan cuando sentimos amor… eso es algo que lo tienen en cuenta porque además de compartir una vieja amistad, también comparten el sufrimiento que les causó el amor a temprana edad.

-¿Aún lo recuerdas?- Exclamo sorprendido el rubio –Esa chica si que te traía mal.

-Lo peor es que aun la quiero… me dejo, lo sé pero aun siento que si la veo y podemos rescatar algo de nuestra relación, estoy dispuesto a intentar- El moreno se levanto para estirar un poco las piernas y dejarse caer nuevamente en su lugar.

-¿Qué dices si vamos a dar un paseo?- La voz de Matt sonaba más relaja, más alegre pero aun conservaba ese resentimiento.

-No me vendrá mal, ya hemos recordado demasiado el pasado.

-Y ya tenemos suficiente con las heridas que nos dejaron para que las sigamos tocando- Se miraron por unos segundos en absoluto silencio para dejar salir una risa burlona que duró un par de segundos más –Aire fresco no nos vendría mal- Dijo ishida cuando logró controlar la risa.

Salieron de aquella casa que por el lapso de unas cuantas horas había sido el lugar donde sus sentimientos lograron salir por primera vez desde hace tiempo, un ligero viento rozaba sus rostros al tiempo que traía miles de olores que ya eran conocidos por ambos pero que aun así no dejaban de disfrutar. Al parecer esa actitud que Matt presentaba no era más que una especia de escudo, escudo que no permitía disfrutar de lo que antes gozaba en secreto. Era medio día y sabían que la diversión apenas estaba por venir así que comenzaron en dirección a tan famoso lugar, para ellos, aquel lugar lo los había visto crecer y jugar.

-Sigue igual- Comentó el moreno de cabello alborotado.

-¡Es imposible!- Expreso con gran emoción el chico Ishida.

-Claro que no, a nosotros no nos hubiera gustado permitir que hicieran cambios… después de todo ese sitio es donde crecimos.

-Y jugamos- Apunto Matt.

-Allí hay una colina donde tu abuela solía subir y ver algunas plantas.

-Esa mujer…- Dijo Matt recordando la carta.

-Un poco más de respeto, es tu abuela y además esta muerta

-Lo sé… pero me vino a la mente algo… ¡espera! Ese lugar es donde T.K. cortaba flores para tu hermana

-No me sorprendería que lo estuviera haciendo ahora mismo- La voz de Tai sonó triunfante pero una voz tras de ellos los obligo a arrepentirse de lo que dijeron.

-_¿Qué mi T.K. esta haciendo que?-_ Esa feminaza voz sonaba molesta, como si le estuvieran quitando algo vital; ambos chicos reconocieron la ira palpable que acompañaba esa voz y dieron vuelta lentamente –Exijo saber donde está ese lugar y el nombre de la chica con quien me esta engañando mi novio- Los ojos de la joven estaba llenos de furia y el rostro de la misma solo daba a entender que rodarían cabezas si no le decían donde estaba su "Novio"

-Catalina- Inquirió Matt algo nervioso al ver a la chica de cabello rubio quien sujetaba en sus brazos a un gato blanco –Esa minifalda negra te hace ver genial… ¿No lo crees Tai?

-Si, además esa camisa blanca hace el contraste perfecto jeje además esas zapatillas de tacón alto te hacen ver alta- Apoyo Tai, jamás la había visto pero no dejaría a su amigo morir solo.

-Por eso las compre… se supone que el tacón de 15cm tiene que dar ese efecto pero no crean que con halagos me harán olvidarme de lo que me importa, ¿Dónde está mi novio?- El carácter de la chica no era para menos pero… ¿Cómo decirle que su novio estaba con una vieja "amiga" "cortando flores"? Sin duda no sería sencillo.

-Llegaste algo pronto- Dijo Matt aun nervioso. –Y veo que trajiste a la Sra. Pruu

-Señorita - Respondió la chica aun furiosa –En eso quedamos anoche, será mejor que me digan donde esta T.K. si no quieren que…

-_¡Como corres!- _Un chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros llegaba a donde los chicos con extremo cansancio, sus profundos respiros y la agitación no la dejaban hablar pero rápidamente su presencia se hizo notar, cansada aún se arrodillo.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Interrogo el castaño.

-¿Es tu amiga, Catalina?- Pregunto esta vez Matt.

-Se supone que venias igualándome el paso- Inquirió Catalina algo molesta, enseguida la gata emitió un maullido como afirmando. –Respira hondo- Sugirió bajando a su nivel.

-Ya estoy mejor- La joven pelinegra se levanto y tomo a la Srta. Pruu en sus brazos –Pero este no es T.K.- Dejo salir la chica, la gata de sus brazos solo se erizo un poco.

-Esa maldita gata reconoce el olor de T.K. a metros de distancia, ¿Por qué no le dices que te lleve hasta él?- Matt se había llenado de valor para decir eso aunque sabía a lo que se exponía.

-La Srta. Pruu está un poco enferma, es por eso que confundió tu aroma con el de tu hermoso hermano, auque no veo parecido entre el olor de maderas occidentales de T.K. al de huevo cocido- La chica no había perdido la decencia ante el comentario de Matt pero lo ofendió de una manera más sofisticada.

-Esa fue buena- Comentaron Tai y la joven pelinegra.

-Espera un segundo… uso 212 men- Expresó Matt de forma molesta.

-Ya la están medicando, no quería traerla en este estado pero aun tenia las esperanzas de que me pudiera llevar hasta él- La chica cerró los ojos y junto sus manos de manera soñadora.

-Catalina… no te desvíes de propósito por el que viajamos tan lejos- La voz de la acompañante de la susodicha dijo en forma de recordatorio al ver la sorpresiva actuación de su amiga. –Tenemos cosas que hacer, tienes 4 días pare convencer a T.K. de que regrese contigo.

-Esa maldita agenda… hay más tiempo que vida y mi tiempo es para T.K.- Catalina parecía convencida de sus palabras como si estas fueran su único propósito.

-Yo… creo que aquí sobro- Nerviosamente Tai comenzó a caminar en dirección a aquel lugar.

-Ohh no, _no me dejarás morir solo-_ Matt tomo de la camisa del moreno impidiendo su huida. –Esta chica es dinamita y no quiero quedarme solo- Ante lo dicho lo único que le faltaba arrodillarse para pedir piedad.

-No creo que un simple chico de pueblo pueda lidiar con un par de chicas de ciudad y aparte malcriadas- Tai intentaba escaparse de Matt pero este lo sujetaba fuerte. –Ok me quedaré pero ya llevémoslas a donde está T.K.

-Es lo único que quiero- Catelina parecía más calmada pero aún inquieta. –Solo llévenos

-¿Aquí hay un hotel?- La pelinegra buscaba con su cabeza algún letrero que dijera "Hotel" o ya muy desesperada una posada.

-¿Qué intentas decir, chica?- El moreno parecía ofendido por la pregunta de la pelinegra –Este pueblo ya ha crecido desde que tenia 13 años… tiene un cine y dos hoteles, Internet inalámbrico y TV de paga- Tai seguía ofendido pero con eso solo logró obtener una leve carcajada de Matt.

-Sin duda me daré otra vuelta por aquí- Dijo el rubio en son de burla

-¡Basta!- Inquirió la rubia –Luego se pueden pelear… ¡Quiero ver a T.K.! o… tendré una R.N.M.P

-¿Perdón?- Ambos chicos estaban confundidos por eso último.

-Rabieta de Niña Malcriada y Perra.- Aclaró la joven amiga de Catalina.

-¡Bien!- Grito Tai –Si Matt no las lleva yo si… ya no te soporto- Tai parecía frustrado, un poco más y seguro le daba un colapso nervioso pero cumplió con su palabra. Comenzó a caminar y tras de él el joven Ishida y las chicas, al final de unos 20 minutos dejaron el centro del pueblo a lo lejos, apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir las edificaciones de este, el terreno era muy pedroso, algo de lodo y pasto húmedo, Tai bajo una pequeña pendiente que daba a tan renombrado lugar.

-Bien es aquí- Aclaro un poco más relajado pues las chicas no habían dicho nada en todo el camino.

-Tal y como lo recuerdo- Dijo Matt con tono de asombro en su voz.

-¡Hay!- Catalina se había caído y junto a ella tenia a su amiga tomada de la mano quien pese al golpe no soltaba a la gata.

-Debes de tener más cuidado- Sugirió su amiga.

-Estas zapatillas están hechas para salir, no para bajar pendientes.

-¿Quién te manda a ponértelas?- Pregunto Matt.

El cuarteto de chicos miraba aquel bello lugar, árboles enormes alrededor y uno en medio de todo eso, el más alto, repentinamente la gata salto de los brazos de la pelinegra y comenzó a subir a una colina que estaba cerca, Catalina fue la primera en ir tras la gata, seguida de su amiga y los chicos; estos se abrían paso entre flores y hierba que estaba en el camino, la rubia no podía evitar salir expresiones de asco pues se quitó las zapatillas para poder subir sin problemas. La Srta. Pruu se movía ágilmente pero paro en seco, esperando a su ama.

-Hasta que te detienes- Dijo Catalina tomando a la gata entre sus brazos.

-¿Ha parado de correr?- pregunto su amiga.

-¡Hey! Este es el lugar donde veníamos mi hermana y yo a buscar esas flores- El moreno veía aquel lugar lleno de flores de todo tipo.

-Aquí mi abuela venia a cortar flores y a cuidarlas- Los ojos de Matt se habían llenado de nostalgia al ver ese lugar pero cambiaron rápidamente por unos de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su hermano a la distancia.

-_Tranquila… ahora empujare un poco, respira y procura no hacer mucho ruido-_ Aquella voz era sin duda de su hermano pero lo que sorprendió más, en especial a Tai fue que una voz femenina le acompañaba.

-_Intenta que no me duela-_ Si, esa era Kari. Después de eso un leve gemido de dolor se escucho salir de la voz de la susodicha, Tai y Matt se miraron mutuamente y la joven Catalina le brotaba la ira de los ojos.

-_¿Cómo se siente?_

* * *

Este… digamos que aquí le dejo, son las 11 de la noche y quiero leer un poco antes de dormir, espero que les halla gustado y pues me digan sus más sinceras opiniones para ver que es lo que puedo hacer, se que parece más Takari que Mimato pero demen tiempo, lo bueno apenas viene jeje gracias por seguir leyendo mis fic's


	5. Chapter 5

Amor Errante [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Dogimon no me pertenece… aun

* * *

Todos los presentes estaban perplejos ante la escena que por su mente pasaba. Cada palabra apuntaba a que ambos chicos estaban en una situación comprometedora, no habían subido a cortar flores como hace 8 años.

-Si tu hermano le hace algo indebido a mi hermana se las verá conmigo.- Dijo Tai advirtiéndole a Matt, su pequeño hermano quedaría castrado. –Es imperdonable.

-Para empezar, mi hermano no lo estuviera haciendo su tu hermana no lo hubiera obligado.- Respondió ágilmente el rubio recordando las confesiones de su hermanito.

-¡Ambos perderán la cabeza!- Grito enojada la joven rubia. –Uno por fácil y la otra por zorra.- Eran claras las intenciones de Catalina, de sus ojos sólo se podía apreciar la furia que la invadía.

-Más vale que te retractes, es de mi hermana de quien estás hablando.- Tai salió en defensa de su pequeña hermana, pero nada era suficiente. Catalina iba a hacer lo que fuese necesario.

Nada fuera de lo común encontraron al llegar a la cima de la colina, un aroma levemente cargado por las miles de flores que se encontraban, un viento refrescante y tenue les rozaba. Era un cuadro hermoso desde cualquier perspectiva, simple pero lleno de una belleza complicada de entender.

Los cuatro chicos apenas podían creer que un lugar fuese tan bello, ambas chicas estaban maravilladas mientras que los jóvenes sentían que era apenas ayer el día que subieron en compañía de la abuela, sin duda el lugar estaba intacto.

-Es imposible… este lugar está tal como la abuela lo dejó.- Matt estaba perplejo, todo era tal como lo recordaba. Nada cambió con los años.

-¿Cómo es que sigue así sin los cuidados que le daba tu abuela?- Tai estaba igual que su amigo, él no solía subir a ese lugar desde que la abuela de su mejor amigo había muerto, quizás por respeto o sólo para evitar recordar viejas memorias.

-Admito que es hermoso, ni el jardín de mi casa es así… eso que le pagamos lo suficiente al jardinero.- Apenas la chica rubia abrió la boca fue para quejarse, ya no era nuevo para Tai. El poco tiempo que le había tratado fue suficiente para hartarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó su acompañante.

-Que el jardinero nos está estafando.- Todos le lanzaron miradas incrédulas, la chica no podía apartarse de su mundo ni por un segundo. –Katheryn baja a la Srta. Pruu, seguro lo encuentra esta vez.- Sólo se necesitaba ver al ágil felino para deducir que era bueno en desempeñar su trabajo, las enseñanzas de su dueña fueron buenas… nada mejor que usar a la gata para rastrear al novio, claro.

-¿No crees que con tantos olores se vuelva a confundir?- La pelinegra fue descortésmente interrumpida por una mirada asesina de su amiga, era lógico, la jefa era Catalina, la segunda al mando la gata y quien obedecía a cada capricho era la pobre Katheryn. –Lo que digas.- Así era, desde muy pequeñas se estableció que lo que Catalina decía era ley.

La Srta. Pruu no tardó nada en encontrar el paradero de los enamoradizos chicos, o al menos era lo que pensaron todos al ver a T.K. y Kari escondidos. Él sólo la estaba curando de una leve herida, los descuidos de la chica pueblerina le habían hecho caer lo que obligó al caballeroso T.K. a buscar un poco de agua, cortar algo de sábila y rasgar un pedazo de su camisa para vendar a su amiga. Todos comprendieron y aceptaron la historia que ambos jóvenes habían contado, todos salvo Catalina quien sabía perfectamente que era imposible, había detalles que no cuadraban y ella los encararía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- T.K.- Estaba confundido y nervioso, no estaba haciendo nada malo… aparentemente.

-Vine a ver a mi novio, no permitiré que una simple indiferencia en la cama nos haga olvidar de los buenos momentos.-No era su estilo guardarse las cosas, si tenían que rodar cabezas lo harían. -¿Tu dejarás que todo esto se acabe?- Con tono provocador se le acercó, sus sutiles movimientos sensuales le causaban pánico al rubio Takaishi.

-¿Yo?- Era común ver a T.K. nervioso por culpa de su novia, él no podía vivir sin ella, tampoco podía decidir sin ella. Era una relación enfermiza pero a él parecía agradarle. –No- Calló en su juego, Catalina había ganado nuevamente. -¿Te quedarás mucho?- Escondió la mirada entre su cabello, una combinación rara de nerviosismo, miedo y pena

-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario.- La sensualidad de sus palabras podían poner en un estado extremo de nerviosismo a quien fuese. -¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto algo molesta al ver a Kari muy cerca de su chico. -¿Son amigos?

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Kari…- No prosiguió, Kari se percató de la desinteresada apariencia de la rubia, era mejor callar ya que todo lo que dijera podría ser malinterpretado.

-Ya veo, como sea. T.K. es hora de irnos, quiero que me enseñes este pueblo y me lleves a cenar.- Matt suspiró desganadamente, todo había sido su culpa. Pensó que Catalina le ayudaría en su plan de deshacerse de Mimí, la condición fue su hermano y desgraciadamente él sería quién pagaría el precio. -¿Qué dices?- Esta vez fue T.K. quien suspiró, por su mente pasó sólo una cosa: "Mi hermano tiene algo que ver aquí"

-Tal parece que tu novia es digna de alguien como tu.- Dijo Kari con algo de rencor, se levantó del suelo y echó a caminar… sólo el llamado de T.K la hizo detenerse.

-¿Podrías acompañarnos?- Preguntó cortésmente el joven de ojos azules. –Podemos cenar todos juntos.- Sugirió T.K. con una mirada asesina por parte de su novia.

-Claro, no han necesidad de gastar. Podemos preparar una rica cena en casa de la abuela de Matt.- La idea de Tai no era disparatada, todo lo contrario. Despreocupadamente él y Matt comenzaron a caminar, tras de ellos la menor de los Kamiya.

-Ni loca cenaré con esos tres.- Le susurró Catalina a T.K. –¿Sabes lo que planeaba para esta noche?- Nuevamente ese todo seductor puso nervioso al joven Takaishi quien sólo sintió un escalofrío que lo dejó sin palabras. Esa noche pasaría algo de lo que se podía arrepentir, pero si era inteligente le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

Por su parte el rubio mayor estaba afligido, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle a su hermano. De cierta manera lo había traicionado al traer a su ex novia, él sólo buscaba vengarse de Mimí con la ayuda de Catalina, pero ante la circunstancia ella había violado su parte del trato.

Quizás ya no lo necesitaba, quizás sólo hacía falta un poco de comunicación con ella, puede que con eso todo se solucione y puedan intentarlo otra vez. Ese amor que alegaba tenerle desde pequeños seguía intacto, él lo sabía y ella también. En la forma tan especial de mirarse se notaba ese sentimiento tan profundo, Matt pensaba que lo ocultaba tras esa mirada fría que siempre llevaba con él, pero eso no era suficiente para engañarla, algo que ella hacía bien era reconocer a las personas y a él mejor que a nadie.

-¿Es buena idea?- Preguntó nerviosamente a Tai. -Creo que mejor no- Dudó por un segundo. Sin quererlo se había dejando convencer por los Kamiya quienes le dijeron que invitara a Mimí a cenar, en un parpadear se encontraba frente a la puerta de la chica, nervioso y con el corazón en la mano. Siempre le fue complicado mostrar sus sentimientos, para él eso era tonto, carecía de sentido. –Espero que no esté.- Rogó por un segundo después de llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió en cuestión de segundos haciendo que los recesos de Matt fuesen inservibles. –Me alegra verte.

-Valla, ¿vienes solo?- Mimí miró alrededor para cerciorarse y ¡sorpresa! nadie estaba. –Pasa.

-Buena compañía hacen los dos.- Susurró para si al percatarse que su amigo y la hermana ya no estaban. –Gracias.- Entró a la casa de su ahora amiga en donde tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-¿Tomas té?- Preguntó dulcemente mientras acercaba una tetera y un par de tazas a la mesa de centro.

-No gracias, yo sólo vine a preguntarte algo.

-Tan serio como siempre. ¿Qué es?- Preguntó interesada

-Pues la novia de mi hermano llegó hoy y pues queremos cenar juntos.- Soltó casi tan rápido como para no entender, se notaba el nerviosismo y la pena que tenía. -¿Qué dices?

-Me encantaría… en tu casa ¿verdad? Estaré ahí a las…

-8 estaría bien, no será nada grande.- Matt se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta con muchas ansias, a abrió y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse esa voz lo hizo parar.

-Estaré ansiosa.- Matt sonrió ampliamente, estaba de espaldas por lo que no se preocupó porque ella lo viese. –Gracias.- Matt suspiró aliviado una vez que salió de la casa de Mimí.

-Sigue sacándome sonrisas.- Murmuró algo molesto consigo mismo y echó a andar.

Era común verlo caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad, más de uno aseguraba que lo hacía para despejarse, otros decían que así lograba sacar ideas para su música, sea cual sea el motivo por el cual Matt caminaba sin rumbo él lo disfrutaba, quizás esta no era la ciudad que conocía al derecho y al revés, era su pueblo de la infancia que nunca recorrió completamente porque decía que desde la casa de su abuela podía verse todo, quizás se perdería pero no le importaba. Habían sucedido dos cosas que no quería que sucedieran: Catalina y Mimí, ambas chicas le resultaban un problema; completamente opuestos pero un problema al fin.

-¿A dónde me lleva esto?- Se preguntó un momento antes de seguir caminando, miró a su alrededor y suspiró desganadamente. Había llegado a la casa de cierta chica pelirroja que dejó de frecuentar por ayudar a su amigo Tai. -¿Sigues aquí?- Le cuestionó al aire esperando una respuesta, "imposible" pensó pero ese día era fuera de lo común.

-Así es, y tú llevas aquí dos días y no te has tomado la molestia de venir a verme.- Le respondió esa chica tras de él, las imposibilidades seguían. -¿Qué tienes contra eso?

-Estos días no han sido los mejores, últimamente he estado batallando con sentimientos encontrados.- Respondió dándose vuelta para verla. –Sora.

-Viejos rumbos, viejos amigos… ¿mismo amor?

-Sigues igual de entrometida, y sí.- Matt la miró fijamente y se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración de ella. –Igual de bella.

-Y tu igual de tonto.- Lo empujó levemente provocando la caída del rubio. –Ella sufrió mucho por tu partida.

-Recordemos que tú tuviste algo que ver entre nosotros. Por ti decidí dejarla.

-Éramos unos niños, no sabíamos nada sobre el amor. Eras muy coqueto y le gustabas a más de una… incluyéndome.- Resultaba cómico verlos pelear, era distinto, como si una química especial naciera de ese pequeño reencuentro.

-Mi hermano también está aquí.

-Lo he visto caminar por allí, no me extraña que no me haya reconocido… casi no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Algo ocurrió, al verse a los ojos fue como si nada importara, como si ellos fuesen los únicos sobre la tierra. No era posible, ellos pensaban que lo que estaban sintiendo era sólo una broma, una confusión, esa chispa volvía poco a poco.

-¿Sientes algo raro?- Preguntó Matt con pena, él lo sentía, sólo necesitaba saber que ella no lo sentía para descartar un estúpida posibilidad. Realmente deseaba que un "no" saliera por la boca de ella.

-Sí, como que el ambiente se tornó cálido.- Un notable rubor se colocó en sus mejillas afirmando los temores de Matt.

-No, lo lamento.- Salió corriendo, tratando de dejar atrás los viejos sentimientos que surgían. No era momento para retractarse, no era su estilo y encima ella sólo es una amiga del pasado… nada especial o al menos eso quería que fuese.

Se quemaba por dentro, sentía por primera vez que nada salía como él lo deseaba. Se encontraba en una situación delicada, se encontraba confundido y triste; estaba perdido dentro de él mismo, quería ausentarse de su vida por un momento, dar un gran respiro y regresar para dejar al amor de un lado. Pero no lo podía hacer, era su corazón el que le impedía abandonarse a el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo le alimentaba de un sufrimiento extraño. Nunca sus sentimientos habían sido problema para él, jamás se habían interpuesto entre sus acciones y las consecuencias. Le molestaba y aun así no era capaz de dejarlo atrás.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, realmente no quería regresar… deseaba perderse y nunca volver, pero se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Era verdad lo que estaba pasando, sus sentimientos lo habían llevado al extremo de desear cosas que jamás hubiera pensado, pero al reflexionar supo que era el corazón quien le mandaba; era fuerte de espíritu pero débil de corazón.

-Me llevarán al borde de la locura.- Se dijo dando media vuelta para regresar. –Sólo quiero ser feliz…

* * *

La verdad lamento mucho la tardanza y lo poco que les ofrezco, no he tenido mucha inspiración y pues esto ha sido lo poco que he podido rescatar. Espero que les guste y no me maten, sé que son pocos quienes siguen leyendo mis fanfics porque me he ausentado mucho y he descuidado mis trabajos y siempre que les prometo estar más pendiente resulta ser que es cuando menos puedo. Esta ve intentaré rescatar un poco de tiempo cada día y encontrar la inspiración adecuada, también le pediré a Dios me ayude a volver a escribir como escribía, siento que ahora son menos natural… gracias por leer. Les agradezco mucho.


End file.
